Reciprocating tools (electrical tools) that have a vibration reduction mechanism known as dynamic vibration absorber, have been proposed. The electric tool includes a housing, a working tool, a motor, a reciprocation conversion unit, and a striking mechanism. The working tool can reciprocate with respect to the housing. The motor, the reciprocation conversion unit, and the striking mechanism are provided in the housing. A handle is fixed to the back of the housing. A cylinder is provided on the lower part of the housing. The cylinder serves as vibration control chamber.
In the vibration control chamber, a guide bar is provided. The guide bar extends parallel to the direction in which the working tool reciprocates. A first weight is mounted on the guide bar. The first weight is inserted into a first through hole of a second weight. The second weight is inserted into a second through hole of a third weight. One ends of three springs abut on both ends of each weight, respectively. The other ends of the springs abut on a part of the housing that constitutes the vibration control chamber.
With this structure, the first to third weights slide on one another along the guide bar, with respect to the housing, due to the vibration generated by the reciprocating motion of the working tool. Therefore, the vibration can be reduced. A reciprocating tool of such a configuration is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S52-109673.